Darkest Kiss
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harrison James has a secret,a very powerful dark secret. The new Dark lord Tom Riddle aka Voldemort needs to gain power, he has been told love is a weakness, can Harrison show him different 1997 Harry Potter is born, then named the boy who lived. Now the dark lord is rising and Harry has something to do with it? can love really the key to power. Sum. sucks please read.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

WARNING! TOM M. RIDDLE/HARRY

NO TIME TRAVELING

POWERFUL HARRY POTTER, SON OF TWO MEN. ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO GUYS, HARRY IS 15 IN THIS STORY. DARK HARRY, SMART HARRY, AND WILL LATER IN THE CHAPTERS HAVE SLUSH.

I HAVE NO BETE SO ALL OF THE MISTAKES ARE MINE. TOM IS ALREADY DARK AND HAS HIS "FRIENDS" CALL HIM "MY LORD" SOME CHARATERS FROM THE PAST ARE IN THIS STORY!

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. MA

CHAPTER 1

Being the son of the dark and light lord is horrible, especially when they are in a war with each other. I hate the fact that in the end, one of my fathers will die, by the hand of the other. I remember when I was just a baby, thank goodness for photo memory, the love those two had. Now it's pure hate; I just wish they would love each other again. I also wish they would remember they have a son, but that's not happening anytime soon.

"Master Harrison?" Wendi, my house elf, asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her for a second, grab my bag and walk out the door muttering a soft low, thank you, as I walk past her. I slowly make my way down, wishing that my fathers were here. Once I stepped off the last step, I was attacked by my three house elves Wendi, Maxi, and Chari; I hug them back and say my goodbyes one last time before making my way out the door to attend another year at Hogwarts.

Once on the platform I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then got on to the train. I unlike most people I didn't have anyone to greet. Being the son of the two most powerful wizards, you just didn't know who to trust so I didn't trust anyone. I finally found a empty compartment, sat down and let my mind dose off.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, so please change if you haven't already," a loud gruffly voice said though the speakers. I got up and quickly changed into my blue and bronze robs on. I loved being in Ravenclaw, thought nothing really challenged me in there…

When the train pulled to a stop, kids were yelling and I could almost see in my head them pushing each other out of the way. I sighed and sat down waiting for all the noise to quiet down. After a minute it quieted and I left the safety of compartment. I slowly made off, and met up with the others. Nobody paid any notice to me and I knew why. Who would want to socialize with a small, clumsy, four eyed nerd? That's the beauty of glamor, because what I really look like is far from a small four eyed loser. My real height is 6'0 instead of 5'5, my hair which is the color of a raven is long and silky instead of the untamed and greasy black, my eyes which are hidden by the thick framed glasses are really Aveda Kadavra green and when looking in them, you feel like I can see into your soul. My small body which was to skinny and pale was really a beautiful pale and my body had muscles, giving me the manly look. My father's once told me that it looked like I stole my face from an angel, but in this form it looked helpless and to innocent. I hated it but too bad no one will ever see it. I sighed softly and went to sit in my usually seat, ignoring the world around me. After my father, Dumbledore, made the being feast speech for a reason I don't even know, we were dismissed. It took me no time to get to the common room then to bed.

I hate mornings, it's too early and classes start in 45 minutes which really doesn't leave me much time to get. I guess I could sneak into the kitchen if I get to hungry but I really don't want. Then the fact that my first class is with my father is worst, I can't tell anyone he is who he is, and he treats me like dirt of his robs. I don't even think he knows who I am. You see when I was a baby, my father's loved each other and myself very much, then when they broke into a fight my house elves ended up taking me and raising me as best as the poor "special" creatures could. It hurt because they never even looked for me. The last thing I hate about morning is that my magic was at its highest, making it harder to control. I cannot let anyone find out that I am the most powerful wizard there is. I am not being cocky, it's a fact. I have the blood of the dark and light lord. I am a pureblood, and I have a connection to all four founders of Hogwarts, oh and let's not forget that I am also a long lost distance heir from Merlin himself. Now if that doesn't make me powerful enough, I also have photo memory, I can do any wandless magic, I can control all the elements and I can do mind magic. Yep, I am the dream weapon, if only my father's knew. But I guess it's a good think they don't know because I really don't want to be used to kill one of them.

I finally made my way to my father's class, sitting in the back of the room with my head down so no one would bug me. Then soon after all the other kids piled in, I peeked out from my hair to look at them. I noticed that I was the only one from my house to be in this class, the other's where Gryffindors and slytherins. Great so much for keeping a low profile.

"Good morning class," daddy dearest said as he walked in front of the class, he looked over his students, but his eyes lingered on me. I sucked in a sharp breath. _He only noticed you because you are the only one from your house in his class._

_I don't care he still noticed me, I mumble. _

_Just stay away from him; it will hurt you if you don't,_

_Don't worry I am staying away from him, by the way, who are you?_

_Your voice of reason child. _

_Oh ok, I mumbled_

"Harrison James?" Dumbledore asked. I looked at him though my foggy glasses.

"Yes sir?" I asked smiling at myself when I noticed my voice was cold and even.

"You're the only one from your house here, so I want to congregate you for making this class," He said and I nodded. He started to teach, I look notes even though I really didn't need them. After three long hours of note taking, and my stomach growling class was dismissed. I was the first one out the door, not bothering to even look back.

After lunch was over, I made my way to my love, aka potions. Once I entered the room, Professor Snape was writing down the assignment, for today.

"Mr. James, early as usually, get started, I am use you already know how to do this one?" He asked and looked at me as I muttered "yes sir," and started. When the other's started piling in, Snape glared at them and again I was the only Ravenclaw in the class. The others were slytherins and grifferndors. Snape started giving them directions and finally told them to get to work, but not before a kid a stupid grifferndor asked him why I was already working on the assignment and didn't have to wait for him to give direction.

"Because mister Weasely some he knows what to do unlike some of the idiots who are in here by pure luck, now begin," growled out. The other's hurried to get what they need and started on their lesson. I was done way before anyone was close to finishing, Snape had me help others. I walked over to a student, I didn't really know him, but I was sure I had seen him around.

"Would you like some help?" I asked quietly not looking at him.

"No," He said and I nodded and walked away. About ten minutes later as I made my way around the table to see if anyone else, I had been helping Ron Weasely; I really have no idea how he managed to get in this class. I walked past the boy whom I had first asked if he needed help when he grabs my sleeved arm.

"Fine help me," He muttered looking anger. I nodded and explained what he needed to do to make it right again. Once he understood what to do, I walked off. After class was done, I had managed to stop three explosions and helped seven students. The boy that I had asked if he needed help came up to me.

"I am Alexander Malfoy, do not spread crap about me little mudblood, or you will regret it," He said and stormed off. Great guy, and anyway as if I would spread anything to anyone. It's not like I even have anyone to talk to.

As I was making my way to dinner, I heard footsteps behind me. Suddenly I was pushed over, the person who did it laughed and I realized it was Malfoy. I glared up at him, but he already had his back turned, walking away. I felt my magic rise and suddenly he fell on the floor, his face covered in pain. I smirked, got up and walked away. Hopefully someone will find him soon, if not…

Review and like!

**Harry **_Tom _me

**Ok that just made me kind of like a bad guy**

_I love it when you're bad ;)_

Ok you two, noting lovely dovey right now… I haven't even put you, tom, in the story yet.

_I noticed. _

**Don't be sad love, she will… If she doesn't we can always kill her.**

What?! Umm Review, Tom Harry no!


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

WARNING! TOM M. RIDDLE/HARRY J. POTTER

NO TIME TRAVELING

POWERFUL, SMART HARRY; SON OF TWO MENDUMBLEDOR AND GRINDLEWALD. HARRY IS 15 AND DAKR. IT WILL HAVE SLUSH IN LATER CHAPTERS. TOM RIDDLE IS ALREADY DARK AND HAS HIS "FRIENDS" CALL HIM "MY LORD" I HAVE NOT DECIDED IF THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE THE DARK MARKS YET… THERE WILL BE SLUSH (M/M) LATER SO IF YOUR OFFENDED BY THAT TYPE OF THING, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! MA

I HAVE NO BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.

Chapter 2

The next day as I set off to breakfast I overheard them. The rumors of what had possibly happen to Malfoy; some say Tom Riddle decided that Malfoy was worthless and unworthy to be in his right hand man. When Malfoy refused to give up the position he tried to kill him but when the other's gathered around him, he pretended to help the "poor boy". Others say that his lover, something Black I think, found him cheating and decided to "punish" him. I kind of had to laugh at that one, but my favorite so far, is the one that said; Malfoy's parents found out that Malfoy was dating his cousin and was going light so they sent a house elf to curse him into sanity. Not being because he was courting his cousin, "if he even has one," but because his "cousin" was for the light. I laughed my ass off when I heard some girl telling her friends that.

~page break~

"Mister James, could you please tell us why you are late?" Professor Snape asked. I looked at him with a small tight smile and shook my head no, then sat down. I hated being late for Poisons, but the Malfoy dickhead was still cursed and they were going to send him to the institution for mentally ill wizards and he really didn't deserve that. So I had to sneak my way into the infinity, so I could take the curse off. This was almost impossible to do because Tom Riddle and his followers or friend, just depends on how you see them, were all surrounding Malfoy.

**FLASH BACK**

"**Hey did you hear what Professor Dumbledore said he was going to do with Alexander?" **

"**Yes I can't believe he is going to St. Hospital," said the other girl**

"**They can't take the curse off, but they said they have never seen anything like it… I hope he doesn't die…" **

**So after hearing that I made my way to the infinity, and heard Tom Riddle discuss Malfoy's condition and that he was in fact getting sent away. Father was there as well saying there was no help for the "young Malfoy" and that no healer could break the curse. I knew I could, it was one of the easy cursing, well it really isn't a curse it's more like a mind charm. It makes you believe you are in incredible amount of pain. All I needed to do was see his and think about the charm being removed, and then he would be back to normal. **

** I swear this boy's never move; they have been standing around him for the last hour! I wished for a second that I had friends or just anybody whom would stand beside my bed if I got cursed or if I was ill. I quickly vanished **_**that **_**thought. Then a plan hit's me in the head like a house landing on top of you. I walked in with a "nerves smile" and made my way to Riddle. **

"**Hi! I'm Harrison, I heard that you're like the new dark lord and I want to join!" I gushed out excited. All of the boys turn towards me, and one of them moved giving me the sight of Malfoy. I quickly undid the spell and I head the snorts of all the boys. **

"**Get lost Mudblood, as if we would ever let you join," Riddle said, sneering at me. I held back a laugh, if only they knew… I was far from a mudblood, I was probably more pure then any of them. Being Dumbledore and Grindlwald son not only meant I was pure, I was also very powerful and the heir to all the founder fathers, and Merlin himself. **

"**But… I just… I mean I hoped that… Blood wouldn't matter," I said sadly looking down and forcing tears to run down my cheeks. I heard someone clearing their throat, and realized it was Malfoy. The other boys turned around and looked at him with surprise. I smirked and slowly started to back up, they didn't notice as I moved, nor did they notice that I had made my way to the door. **

** END OF FLASH BACK**

Slowly I came back to the present, noticing that class was being dismissed. I briefly wondered if I had really wasted 45 minutes in here. Luckily Snape liked me enough to leave me be, he didn't even make a comment about my dazing off. As I walked out of the class room I started making my way to the library once again.

Once there I took off my glamor, the librarian wasn't there and nobody really came here except on the N.E.W.T's study week, and started to search for a book. I wasn't exactly looking for any specific book, but I needed to keep reading so by the time I graduated from this school, I would have read every book here; including the books in the chamber of secret. I remember my surprise when it was opened by someone besides me. The chamber of secrets could only be opened by a Slyterin heir and the only one besides me was Tom Riddle. When the chamber of secrets was first opened by Riddle, the whole school was in panic, someone had set my dear basilisk on the students. Most of them were stunned, but one girl, died. Not from my lovely pet but from the person who wanted to entered the chamber. That was a nightmare, most everyone had thought that father, Grindlewald, had somehow did that. I don't know how he would be able to do because I am pretty sure he was in Russia at that time. I knew the truth and ordered my beauty to stop, which she did, I am pretty sure that the new snake speaker was confused as to why the beast wouldn't do as he commanded.

~Page break! ~

I have yet to find a book, it seems that the one's I had not read before, where as boring as hell. I was so busy trying to find something to read, that I did not hear them come in. Nor did I hear the gasps as they saw me in my true form. It was when someone touched my shoulder did I finally realize that I had company… It took me second to realize that my glamor was off, and it took me another to realize that Tom Riddle and his followers all had a stunned expression on their faces when they saw my face. I put my mask on, calmly yet quickly strolled off. I only stopped for a second because I remembered my bag, then I back tracked and grabbed it before making my way out. Riddle and his group were all to daze to move, so none of them followed me. I then briefly stopped in the bathroom to put my glamor back on then headed to my dorm.


End file.
